Perubahan Michi
by Asahina Natsuki
Summary: Michhi yang terkena flu dikirimkan obat oleh Jin dari Amerika. Namun bagaimana hasilnya? /"Hah? Mi…Michhi apa yang terjadi denganmu? / "Arhhh Berisik…."/ Bad Summary.


~ Perubahan Michhi ~

Kamichama Karin / Chu © Koge Donbo

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor

Warning : Gaje, jelek, OOC, ceritanya melenceng, dll

Summary : Michhi yang terkena flu dikirimkan obat oleh Jin dari Amerika. Namun bagaimana hasilnya?

/"Hah? Mi…Michhi apa yang terjadi denganmu? / "Arhhh Berisik…."/ Bad Summary.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca minna ^^

.

.

.

Perubahan Michhi

"Hachi…. Hachi…" suara bersin yang berasal dari kamar seorang pemuda berambut caramel beriris mata berbeda kanan violet dan kiri sapphire (Nishikiyori Michiru). Ditemani oleh tumpukkan tissue dan seorang gadis berambut brunette beririskan emerald (Hanazono Karin) yang memandangnya prihatin.

"Kamu sepertinya terkena flu ya, Michhi?" tanya Karin.

"Diakan memang terkena flu baka!" kata seorang pemuda berambut blonde beriris sapphire (Kujyo Kazune) sambil memasukki kamar Michhi.

"Ih.. akukan cuman nayak! Engak usah pakai bilang baka kenapa sih '**KORI OJI**'?" balas Karin sambil menekan kata 'Kori Oji'.

Nyit! Mucul 4 sudut siku-siku di kepala Kazune. Ia segera melangkah ke dalam kamar Michhi dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Karin.

"APA YANG KAU BILANG TADI?" katanya marah.

"AKU TADI BILANG-" "Sudahlah kalian berdua Michhikan sedang sakit!" perkataan Karin diputuskan oleh gadis yang diketahui kembaran Kazune sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkok sup, gelas air dan beberapa obat. Gadis itu berambut blonde panjang dengan bando telinga kelinci dan beriris mata sapphire (Kujyo Kazusa).

"Gomen…" sahut Karin dan Kazune bersamaan.

"Ah Hanazono-san bisakah kau mengambilkan ku tissue?" tanya Michhi yang sedari tadi diam. Sangat berbeda ketika ia masih sehat. Sontak Karin mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

XOX

BRUK…. DRESSS….DUK….MEOW….GUK-GUK…..BRAK…..

Suara rusuh(?) tersebut berasal dari arah dapur mansion keluarga Kujyo. Ternyara disana terdapat Karin yang tengah mencari tissue.

"Karin-chan, kamu sedang cari apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo dan memilikki warna mata coklat (Kujyo Himeka) sepupu Kazune.

"Oh… aku sedang nyari tissue." Kata Karin sambil menghentikan aksinya(?)

Nampak Himeka diam memikirkan sesuatu. (Author : "Sesuatu…. Yang ada di hatiku..sesuatu ya- #Plak dilempar bata). "Bukankah tissuenya ada di meja sebelahmu itu Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka seraya menunjuk tissue di atas meja sebelah Karin. Ketika Karin menoleh ia terkejut karena tissue yang selama ini ia cari ada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Kok tissuenya ada disana?" tanya Karin mengambil tissue tersebut. (Author : "Wah mata Karin-sama sudah rabun nih! #Di gampar Karin). "Iya kemarin sebelum pergi Kyuu-chan meletakkannya disana." Jawab Himeka dan mengikutti Karin menuju kamar Michhi.

'TENG….TONG….' ketika mereka hendak menaikki tangga, terdengar bel pintu yang menandakan adanya tamu. (Author : "Ya iyalah tamu masa setan?" Karin : "Bisa diam engak sih?"). dengan segera Himeka membuka pintu sedangkan karin melanjutkan perjalannanya(?) ke kamar Michhi.

Ketika Himeka membuka pintu disana nampaklah tukang pos. "Benar ini kediaman Kujyo?" tanya tukang pos tersebut denga senyum hangat. "Iya benar." Jawab Himeka. "Ini ada paket dari Amerika." Ujar tukang pos tersebut sembari menyerahkan paket yang ada ditanganya dan menyuruh Himeka untuk tanda tangan penerima. Usai menandatangani, tukang pos tersebut mohon undur diri.

'Kira-kira isinya apa ya?' batin Himeka sambil memasukki rumah. Sekilas ia melihat nama pengirimnya. "Ah dari Jin-kun!" kata Himeka. Segera ia menuju dapur dan membuka paket dari Kuga Jin idola terkenal di Jepang yang sedang konser di Amerika. Setelah membuka paket yang berisikan botol dengan cairan hijau yang menjijikkan. Himeka membaca surat yang berada di dalam paket tersebut.

Isinya :

"_Halo minna dan 'Dewi'ku (Maksudnya Karin) apa kabar? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Oh ya aku dengar Nishikiyori sedang flu ya? Ini aku kirimkan obat dari Amerika dijamin manjur-" _

Melihat kata manjur Himeka segera berlari kekamar Michhi. Padahal ia belum selesai membaca isi surat tersebut.

XOX

"Oh obat dari Kuga ya?" tanya Kazune melihat botol obat berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Iya Kazune-kun!" kata Himeka semangat. Ia sekarang tengah berada di dalam kamar Michhi dan telah menceritakan asal-usul(?) obat tersebut.

"Hah? Yang seperti ini dibilang obat? Engak salah Himeka-chan?" tanya Karin sambil memperhatikan obat tersebut dari samping kanan Kazune.

"Iya nampaknya mencurigakan." Timpal Kazusa dari samping kiri Kazune. "Tapi obat tersebut layak dicoba!" kata Michhi dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm boleh juga kita lihat besok pagi. Oh ya Karin, kamu ngapain aja hingga malam begini baru dapat tissue. Kamu enggak nyari tissue sambil tidurkan?" kata Kazune menyeringai.

"MANA MUNGKIN! DASAR…. AKU BENCI KAZUNE-KUN!" kata Karin keluar dari kamar Michhi menuju kamarnya. 'AKU BENCI KAZUNE-KUN….' Kata-kata tersebut terus mengiang di kepala Kazune saking kerasnya suara Karin. "SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU SAMA KAMU?" bentak Kazune menuju kamarnya juga.

'BRUK…Ceklek….' Dari kamar Michhi dapat terdengar kalau ke-2 pintu kamar Kazune dan karin dikunci. Himeka dan Kazusa hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria, sedangkan Michhi telah tetidur akibat reaksi obat. Kazusa dan Himekapun memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar masing-masing. Tetapi mereka takkan menyangka apa yang akan menyambut mereka esok harinya.

XOX

"Hah? Mi…Michhi apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Karin gemetar. Dihadapannya ada Michhi yang telah sembuh dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu di mansion Kujyo tersebut. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah… "Arhhh berisik…" kata Michhi sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Eh… Nishikiyori sejak kapan kau begini?" tanya Kazune seraya menunjuk Michhi. "Dari zaman tempe." Jawab Michhi dengan tampang bosan. "Emm apa ini ada hubungannya dengan obat yang kita beri kemarin ya, Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka berbisik kepada Karin.

"Iya, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan obat tersebut." Teriak Kazusa yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Karin dan Himeka. "Dan siapa yang kita bisa salahkan mengenai ini…?" tanya Karin dengan aura evil diikuti oleh Kazusa. "KAZUNE-KUN!" teriak Karin dan Kazusa serempak.

"A…Aku tidak tau apa-apa!" balas Kazune. "Harusnya sekarang ia sudah baikkan!" katanya lagi. "Baikkan?! BAIK APANYA?" teriak Karin sambil menunjuk Michhi yang sekarang menutup sebelah telinganya dengan salah satu tanganya. "BERISIK!" kata Michhi dengan tampang terganggu.

"Hei kau beautiful boy. Sini." Panggil Michhi yang mengakibatkan 4 sudut siku-siku bertengger di kepala Kazune. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya marah. "Eh? Kalau begitu.. uang.. ayo serahkan uangmu.. Karin, Himeka, dan Kazusa juga ya!" suruh Michhi. "Nanti ku ganti 2 kali lipat.." tambahnya.

'Ngomongnya seperti rentenir.' Batin Himeka, Karin, dan Kazusa. "Apa maksudmu enak saja minta uang!" bentak Kazune. "APA. KAU. TIDAK. MAU. MEMBERINYA?" tanya Michhi dengan aura yang amat teramat gelap.

XOX

"Ahhh ini sih belum seberapa!" ucap Michhi sambil menghitung uang yang ia rampok(?). "Aku nanti malam tidak pulang!" ucapnya sambil keluar rumah. 'BRUKK..' terdengar suara pintu dibanting. "APAAAA?" Kazusa dan Karin berteriak serempak saat melihat Michhi meninggalkan rumah. "Kazune-kun waktu aku menemukan obatnya ada surat dari Jin-kun, tapi aku belum baca hingga selesai." Ujar Himeka memperlihatkan surat tersebut.

Dengan sigap Karin mengambil surat dari genggaman dan membacanya dengan keras. (Author : "Pakai toa saja Karin-sama!" #Ditampok sepatu.)

Isinya :

_Halo minna dan 'Dewi'ku (Maksudnya Karin) apa kabar? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Oh ya aku dengar Nishikiyori sedang flu ya? Ini aku kirimkan obat dari Amerika dijamin manjur, tapi kalau hasilnya malah kebalikkannya tolong minum obatnya sekali lagi._

_By : Kuga Jin ^^_

"Kamu kok percaya saja sama obat yang diberikan Kuga?" tanya Kazune. "Eh? Akukan tidak ada setuju untuk memberikan kepada Michhi." Bela Himeka. "Iya, Kamu sendirikan yang bilang 'Boleh juga' BAKA!" seru Karin kesal. "Sudahlah nanti saat ia pulang kita beri lagi obatnya!" ujar Kazusa.

XOX

"Eh? Ini apaan?" tanya Michhi yang gaya perpakkaiannya menjadi anak berandal dan juga sikapnya. "Itu teh biasa kok!" jawab Kazusa. "Tapi gerak-gerik kalian sungguh mencurigakan!" ujarnya lagi sambil memandang Karin dan Himeka yang mencucu piring. Sesekali mereka menatap Michhi. Sedangkan Kazune membaca Koran dan menatap ke Michhi dari balik korannya.

'SYUR…' dengan sengaja Michhi menumpahkan tehnya. "AH!" seru Kazune, Himeka, dan Kazusa. "Obatnya…" ucap Karin setelahnya, Kazune yang mendengar ucapan Karin segera menberi death glare kepadanya. "Eh!" segera Karin menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari ucapannya.

"KARIN JAGA MULUTMU RENCANA KITA JADI KETAHUAN DEH!" bentak Kazune kesal. "Obat untuk mengembalikanku ke semulakan? Kasihan rencana kalian gagal hahahaha" tawa Michhi kepada Kazusa dan Himeka. "HWAAAAA RENCANANYA GAGAL…" tiba-tiba saja Kazusa menangis gaya anime. 'Ah bising…' batin Michhi sambil menutup telinganya dengan ke-2 tangannya. "Baiklah aku akan meminum obatnya." Ucap Michhi. "EH!?" seru mereka semua (-Michhi). "Tapi kalau aku sudah puas." Kata Michhi menyeringai.

XOX

Selama seminggu Karin, Kazune, himeka, dan kazusa sudah kerja rodi(?). Mereka disuruh-suruh melakukan hal-hal yang mustahil. Seperti Kazune disuruh membeli jus dalam waktu 30 detik. Lalu Himeka disuruh memijatnya. Bahkan hal kecilpun Michhi menyuruh Kazusa dan Karin.

'Mau sampai kapan?' batin mereka ber-5 lelah.

'TENG…TENG…TENG…' jam menunjukkan pukul 12. Waktu istirahat. 'BRUKKK….' Mereka ber-5 tergeletak di salah satu jembattan yang jarang dilewati orang. "Aku lelah.." gerutu Himeka yang sekarang dalam posisi duduk. "Hah! Dia tidak akan mau menepati janji.. Untuk apa aku membantu kalian menyembuhkannya kalau ia saja tidak mau sembuh!" kata Kazune frustasi sambil bersandar di pegangan jembattan. "Jangan begitu dong Kazune-kun! Gitu-gitu ia adalah sahabat kita!" kata Karin yang sudah berdiri namun karena lelah jadi duduk lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita paksa dia!" kata Himeka sambil mengancungkan tinjunya di udara. "Tapi… AKU LAPAR… Dah 3 hari enggak makan, uang diambil Michhi…" kata Kazusa yang pada akhirnya tergeletak di lantai jembattan lagi sedangkan Karin hanya mengelus kepalanya pasrah.

"Ahhh itukan Michhi?" kata Himeka tiba-tiba. "Mana? Mana?" tanya Karin celingukkan. Tiba-tiba saja Himeka berlari menuruni jembattan. "Himeka-chan tunggu!" seru Karin dan mengejarnya. "Huh… Kazusa ayo kita ikuti mereka…" ajak Kazune, namun yang diajak malah melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong. "AYAM GORENG…." Serunya tiba-tiba dan menggigit tangan Kazune. "WAH… KAZUSA JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DONG!" seru Kazune ketakuttan.

Di Karin dan Himeka.

"Michhi kamu mau kemana?" tanya Himeka yang sampai duluan. Disamping Michhi terdapat Kirio dan Kirika yang sangat terkenal karena kenakalan mereka. "Tentu aku mau pergi kenapa?" tanya Michhi. Ketika Himeka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Karin datang. "Jangan dong.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Kamu harus menepati Hosh.. janjimu dulu!" ucap Karin dengan nafas memburu. "Itukan urusanmu.. Mari Karin Himeka kita pergi.." ajak Michhi dan menarik kedua tangan gadi dihadapannya.

"WA.. Karin dan Himeka di bawa! Kazusa jangan main-main dong.." kata Kazune dari atas jembattan dengan lengan kanannya menahan kepala Kazusa yang mencoba menggigitnya.

XOX

"Huh pergi cuman ke Game Canter?" gumam Karin kesal. "Sudahlah Karin-chan yang penting dia tidak bolos cuman untuk kesinikan?" hibur Himeka. "Hei jangan ngerumpi dong.. paling tidak temani aku.." suruh Michhi. Ketika ia akan menarik Karin dan Himeka dari belakangnya terdengan suara yang sangat familiar.

"Hei Nishikiori kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata Jin. "JIN-KUN!?" seru Karin dan Himeka bersamaan seperti paduan suara(?). "Yo 'Dewi' apa kabar?" katanya dengan senyum yang amat teramat lebar(?). "He? Siapa kau?" tanya Michhi. "Hah? Kau melupakanku sia artis papan atas?" tanya Jin dengan menangis gaya anime. (Author : "Ah Jin-kun terlalu PD" XD)

"Hoi Kuga.. Ini semua karena obatmu itu tau!" bentak Kazune yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Oh obat itu?! Kenapa tidak diminum sekali lagi?" tanya Jin enteng. "DIA TIDAK MAU MINUM!" teriak Karin namun anehnya perdebattan mereka tidak ada yang memperhatikan padahal mereka ada di Game Canter yang penuh dengan orang. "Kalau begitu…" kata Jin mengeluarkan botol air 'BRUSSS' secara sengaja ia menyemburkan air tersebut layaknya dukun(?) kepada Michhi.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Hah? Mengapa kau disini? Mengapa aku basah? Mengapa aku memakai pakain seperti ini?" tanya Michi bertubi-tubi setelah disembur air. "Yay, MICHI KEMBALI…" ucap Himeka senang. "Dan aku bisa makan" timpal Kazusa memengagi perutnya. "Memang aku pergi kemana?" tanya Michhi lagi. Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa dan Jin hanya menghiraukannya dan berjalan pulang sedangkan Michhi di biarkan begitu saja… 'Memang apa yang terjadi?' batin Michhi dan berjalan pulang juga.

XOX

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut.

"Wah ada jus apel!" ucap Michhi mengambil botol dengn cairan hijau. "JANGAN!" teriak Karin, Kazune, Jin, Kazusa, dan Himeka menghentikan Michhi, namun terlambat karena Michhi telah meminum 'cairan' tersebut. "Hei kalian aku kembali!" ucap Michi dengan seringai jahat. Mereka yang melihat seringainya pada gemetar.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Kazusa : "Wah akhirnya selesai juga fic Natsuki-chan yang pertama."

Semua : "YAY" *Nari-nari gaje

Natsuki : "Ya, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin jadi kalau jelek mohon dimaafkan ya…

Oh ya.. aku author baru disini. Jadi bagi senior mohon bimbingannya ne ^^"

Kazune : "Karena author baru jadi ceritanya ANCUR abis."

Natsuki : "Apa kau bilang?" *memasang death glare

Karin : "Kalau begitu tolong Review ne!"


End file.
